


Trust Fall (THAT’S NOT HOW THIS WORKS!)

by Ebonyheart



Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint Barton is a Little Shit, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James “Bucky” Barnes is a little shit, M/M, like. Not really really but kind of., nongraphic depictions of injury, proposal, seriously. It’s mostly just someone being a touch spacey bc they bonked their noggin.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyheart/pseuds/Ebonyheart
Summary: Clint trusts Bucky explicitly, and that’s wonderful of course, but Bucky wishes he would communicate that in ways that didn’t involve concussions and shitty gravel.





	Trust Fall (THAT’S NOT HOW THIS WORKS!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1helluvafangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1helluvafangirl/gifts).

> The lovely coggedcorset inspired this with two beautiful Winterhawk drawings for inktober, linked below, and I am so very much in love with the art. Please go give high fives so that coggedcorset feels the love. ❤️ 
> 
> Edit: this work has also been gifted to the same talented artist now that I know their AO3!
> 
> https://coggedcorset.tumblr.com/post/188697026497/crap-i-forgot-to-upload-yesterday-days-29-and

“Hey babe,” Clint yelled over the sound of minor explosions, “you know what would be great right about now?”

Bucky glared at the purple dot playing chicken with a particularly pissed doombot several stories up and started heading towards the two.

“ETA 3 minutes,” he said, taking out 3 bots with point blank shots, “gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

“Why’s something wrong?” Clint whined, rolling into position for another shot. 3 arrows took out the pair closing in from a distance, but the now glowing bot was barely phased.

“Cutesy shit on mission,” Bucky snarked, driving his left hand through another bot, “means nothing good.” 

“True.” An arrow knocked a bot out of the sky that was headed for Bucky. “Getting low on ammo.”

”And?”

”Okay, this part is kinda dumb.”

“Better tell Steve then,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes at the put down. 

“Sorry Buck, but your idiot, _your_ problem.”

“Gonna have words about that,” Bucky snapped, leapfrogging over one doombot to kick another pair, “but my idiot better get to the point.”

“8 o’clock, coming in hot!” Clint sighed when Bucky took that one out with another bot’s head.. “So remember yesterday?”

“The team building bullshit?”

“Yup!” Clint fired a taser arrow, but wasn’t exactly shocked when his day glow friend shrugged it off. “And the thing I opted out of?”

“Yeah,” Bucky huffed, climbing the nearest fire escape now that he’d taken out the last ground bot in their area. “Almost there!”

“Since I used up my grappling arrows,” Clint fired his last explosive arrow and made a break for the side of the building, “guess what babe?”

Bucky’s eyes went wide as he scrambled into position, arms spread wide and madder than hell.

“Don’t you fucking-“

“TRUST FALL!”

If anyone asked Clint, he’d say he made a graceful swan dive into the arms of his lover as the movie style explosion went off in the background.

If anyone asked Bucky, he’d say he got an armful of smoking hot pigeon and a back full of somebody’s cheap zen garden.

“You,” Bucky said as soon as he could breathe, “are dead.”

“Nope,” Clint said, breathless, “Aides still work, ‘nd you’re here.”

“Then ‘m gonna kill you,” Bucky groaned as Clint rolled off him, “Soon as I feel like moving.”

“Wanna get into recovery position so I can check the damage, Buck?”

“No,” Bucky grouched, though he helpfully rolled over anyway.

“Aw babe no,” Clint winced, seeing the shiny skin on his boyfriend’s upper back and brushing off the pebbles gently.

“Mostly healed already, right?”

“Yup. ‘Tis but a flesh wound,” Clint agreed, still signaling for evac.

“Oh good, need my looks,” Bucky said. “There’s this fella I got eyes on.”

“Well, he’s got eyes on you _and_ your concussion,” Clint said, wincing when he found a decent sized lump on the back of Bucky’s head.

“Worth it,” Bucky said. “Hey uh, could ya lean down a bit? Need ta see you, and it’s kinda important.”

“Sure babe.” Clint scrambled to Bucky’s other side so he could see his face. Bucky took his hand, focusing with some effort and giving him a smile.

“I’m so glad you trust me sugar-“

“Oh Bucky-“

“-bUT THERE ARE BETTER WAYS TO SAY IT THAN HOPPING IN MY ARMS OFF A 5 STORY BUILDING!”

“-I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“A 2 story drop, Clint! 2 whole stories!” Bucky was spitting fire now. “I expect that kind of stupid from Steve, ‘cause they grew that shield from a sample off his thick, no-parachute-wearing skull, but not the swell guy I’m half tempted to marry on the spot just to make sure he has some next of kin when he snaps his leg like a wishbone!”

“Wait, what?!” Clint squawked.

“Marry, keep up!” The interruption managed to make Bucky look even more surly. “The proposal’s supposed to be next week, goddammit, but I need you conscious for that!”

“Nope, no way,” Clint said while rummaging through his tack suit. “That is not happening Buckaroo.”

“Really? I- I haven’t even asked yet, but-“

“Yes!” Clint shouted in triumph as he found the box.

“I- Alright, I respect your decision.”

“Huh? Aw Buck no, wait, I just need to,” Clint scrambled so he was laying down. “There! No fucking way was I letting you ask me first!”

“...”

“Is that glare, ‘moderately concussed,’ ‘trying to kill you with my mind,’ or, ‘trying to kill you in a _sexy_ way with my mind?’”

“Lil’ bit of 1 and 3, with a dash of, ‘m in love with competitive asshole.’” Bucky shoved his left hand in Clint’s face, clearly demanding his new jewelry.

“Well, I’m dating a competitive asshole too,” Clint bit out around the lump in his throat as he put on the ring, “who would’ve definitely let me fall on my ass again so he could be all, ‘if the chairs are too hard, you can sit on my lap,’ again, and then got fucked up completing an explosive Hail Mary pass.”

“You’re not dating that asshole anymore, asshole,” Bucky said, tired now that the adrenaline was fading, but definitely happy.

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“You’re marrying him.”

Bucky heard a watery laugh as Tony started swearing a blue streak over some bet, but he didn’t bother opening his eyes until JARVIS needed to run a quick scan before giving him the all clear to sleep, which he was happy to go along with. He had Clint safely bundled up beside him on the bed, and before he knew it, he was out like a light.

(First thing Bucky heard when he woke up was Clint snoring, and he’d tease his fiancé for sounding like a bear with a chainsaw, but then he’d have to admit that that was what lulled him right back to sleep.)

((Okay, maybe not _right_ back. There was a sharpie within reach, so Clint woke up much later to, “BUCKY’S HIGHLY INTELLIGENT DUMBASS,” written in block letters down the length of his arm.))

**Author's Note:**

> They are my favorite hypercompetent dumbasses. That is all.


End file.
